


Diner - A Ficlet

by MissRogue113



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Ficlet, Gen, Trans, yes I hc Reno as trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: A short fic. Reno comes out as trans to his partner.
Relationships: Reno/Rude
Kudos: 31





	Diner - A Ficlet

Reno sat at the table of the diner staring out the window as his partner Rude talked to him. His thoughts were miles away as he ran every possible worst case scenario in his head. 

“Reno?” Rude said. No response. “Reno!” 

“What?” Reno jumped. 

“Were you listening?” 

“Uh.”

“What’s goin’ on? You’ve been distant all day.” Rude couldn't remember the last time Reno had been so quiet and deep in his thoughts. 

Reno’s stomach turned into a rock as his heart pounded. He looked down at his drink, stirring around the ice with his straw. He was going to tell him wasn’t he? This is what he planned. He wanted to come out to his partner of over five years. But Rude would be the only one to know. 

“I hav-”  _ We’re really doin’ this, huh?  _ “I need to tell you something. Something about myself.” Reno leaned back in the booth, looking down at his hands. He nervously tugged at his fingerless gloves. His heart was pounding so hard, he couldn’t bring himself to look up at Rude. Closing his eyes, he felt there was no other way than to blurt it out. 

_ Three… two… one…  _ “I’m trans,” he said, quiet enough that only Rude would hear it. “I’m transgender, I-,” he started to nervously explain in a shaky voice but Rude interjected. 

“Reno, it’s fine. I know.” 

Reno was taken by surprise, “What?”

“I’ve known for a while now,” Rude said in a quiet tone. 

“How did-...?”

“You never use a urinal when we go to the restroom. You grab your stomach when you say you have a headache. The hygiene products in your bathroom and your bottle of testosterone was on the counter one time. I put the pieces together.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

“It wasn’t my place to. I knew you would tell me when you were ready.” 

“God, am I really that obvious? Does Tseng know?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. He doesn’t concern himself with the personal matters of others.”

Reno heavily breathed out and shook his head. The huge weight that was on his chest was lifted but the anxiety was still there. 

“Reno. Relax. Take a deep breath. You’re safe,” Rude said. 

He suddenly wanted to cry. He wanted to let everything out but he was in a public place and he wasn’t about to start sobbing. Pushing himself to the corner of the booth and turning to the window, he let a few tears stream down his face. Rude let him have that moment knowing Reno hated showing strong emotions in public. Reno fought hard to control himself and not burst out sobbing. He quickly wiped his tears and mustered out, “Thanks, partner.” 

“I’m always here for you,” Rude said. A moment of silence went by as Reno gathered himself, calming down. “Want another drink? On me.”

”Hell yeah.” 


End file.
